


Need

by blakefancier



Series: Submissive Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard catches Steve's show, then invites him back to his hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on the next bit of Blot Out the Sun and it is not going well. That's why I stopped and worked on this instead. Submissive Steve always makes me happy. :D Anyway, I'll wrangle the next chapter of Blot tomorrow. Poor Tony's been in half-dead limbo long enough. :D

Howard didn't have time for frivolities, not with them heading overseas in less than a week. But he found that he couldn't stop thinking about Steve. He couldn't stop think about how prettily Steve came on his fingers. Steve lingered in his dreams and his fantasies. So when he saw that Captain America was making a stop in Buffalo, he decided to make a special trip.

After the show—which was a waste of Steve's considerable talents—Howard waited for him outside. Steve and a few of the chorus girls were the last to leave.

When he saw Howard, he spoke softly to the girls and waved them away. They glanced at Howard, tittered, and waved goodbye. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. "I didn't see you in the crowd, sir. Did you come to the show?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," he said, letting his gaze travel over Steve's body. He went cold when he saw that Steve's neck was bare. "Why aren't you wearing a collar? Didn't they provide you with one?"

Steve rubbed his neck and flushed. "They did. I don't like it." 

"You don't—It's for your safety, Steve."

"I can take care of myself!" Steve clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't give a damn what you can or can't do." He held out his hand. "Give it here. Now!" Steve glared at him, took out the collar, and handed it over. He cursed softly; no wonder Steve didn't want to wear it. The collar was pitiful, made of cheap leather that was already cracking and a buckle that was tarnished. A dom would take one look at it and come to the conclusion that no one gave a damn what happened to Steve. He dropped the collar onto the ground and kicked it into the gutter.

Steve looked down at his feet and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that since Senator Brandt gave it to me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Didn't wanna seem ungrateful." Steve shrugged a shoulder. 

"I'll get you a better one," he said, before he couldn't stop himself. "In the meantime, you should have a drink with me." 

Steve was silent for a few heartbeats, then he nodded. "Where?"

"My hotel's a few blocks from here."

"Oh." Steve worried at his bottom lip, cheeks flushed; Howard didn't say anything. This was Steve's choice and Howard wasn't going to try to influence him. "Okay."

"Okay," he said and offered Steve his arm. 

After a momentary hesitation, Steve hooked his arm around Howard's and they headed down the street to the hotel. 

***** 

When they got to the hotel room, Howard told Steve to get comfortable, then he made a quick call to his office. His assistant promised to get a collar to him by morning. Then he poured them each a glass of scotch and settled into a chair. 

Steve sat on the bed, both his hands cradling the glass Howard gave him, looking at it like it was going to bite him. 

Howard took a sip of his scotch and watched Steve fidget and flush. "You're supposed to drink it," he said.

Steve licked his lips, but didn’t bring the glass to his mouth. "My ma warned me against doms offering me booze. Said they just wanted to take advantage of me."

"I think that ship's already sailed, don't you?" 

"Do you wanna take advantage of me again, sir?" It didn't sound like Steve would object. 

Heat flared in his belly. "Yeah. Stand up and take off your clothes, Steven."

Steve took a deep breath and set his glass on the nightstand. Then he rose to his feet and stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall to the ground. He was as beautiful as Howard remembered: pale, unmarked skin, broad shoulders, trim waist, and a thick cock that was slowly hardening. 

When Steve was naked, Howard spread his legs. "Kneel."

Steve moved closer and dropped gracefully to his knees, clasping his hands behind his back. 

"Beautiful," he said, dipping his fingers into his glass then bringing them to Steve's mouth. Steve took them in and sucked gently, laving Howard's fingertips. His cock hardened in his trousers and he shifted. "Have you been a good boy for me, Steven?"

"Mm." Steve gave his fingers one last suck before releasing them. "Yes, sir."

"Bet lots of doms tried, though, didn't they? I bet you had lots of them trying to play with this gorgeous body." He pinched Steve's nipples and tugged at them. Steve's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened to a low moan. "Did they?"

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. "But I didn't let them, sir. Told them I wasn't some loose sub they could just play with for the night. Told them I was saving myself."

"Did any of them try to force the issue?" Not that it mattered; Steve wasn't his. He stroked down Steve's throat.

"A couple. They wound up with fat lips." Steve shivered and leaned into Howard's touch. "Please, sir. I need your hands on me. I need your hands all over me." 

Howard's breath caught in his throat; Steve sounded so needy. He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Steve's mouth. "Safeword?"

Steve licked his lips and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Red." 

"On the bed, now. Shoulders down, ass in the air."

"Yes, sir." Steve scrambled to his feet, clumsy in his eagerness. 

Howard was just as excited, but he refused to let it show. He took his time undressing, folding his clothes and placing them into a neat pile, and tucking his socks into his shoes. He retrieved a bottle of oil from his toiletry kit, then turned to Steve, who was waiting patiently on the bed, just as Howard ordered. He gently caressed Steve's tight, round ass, then rubbed his thumb along its furrow.

Steve moaned and lifted his hips.

He desperately wanted to take what Steve was offering, but he wasn't that much of a bastard. Steve deserved a collar and marriage and a brood of blue-eyed babies to take care of. He couldn’t offer that, didn't *want* to offer that, though Steve was a temptation. "I'm going to warm up your ass before I shove my fingers inside of you. Any objections?"

"N-No, sir." Steve whined low in his throat and spread his knees further apart. "I'm ready."

Howard knew that he should really use a belt, but he wanted to feel Steve's skin warm, wanted to see the imprint of his hand on Steve's pale skin. He gently rubbed Steve's ass, then lifted his hand and brought it down hard. Steve cried out and jerked in surprise. "Okay?" he asked and when Steve nodded, he did it again.

Steve reacted beautifully to the spanking—as if there were any doubt he would—moaning and writhing, hips moving like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to move into the blows or away. His skin grew hot and turned a lovely rosy red that Howard knew would be gone by morning. He rested his hand on the curve of Steve's right cheek, then slid his hand between Steve's thighs.

"You're hard," he said, wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock and giving it a squeeze. Steve cried out and squirmed; Howard smiled. "I think you're ready, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Please, sir. Please, please, please!"

Howard released Steve's cock, and then picked up the bottle of oil and opened it. He drizzled the oil over Steve's ass until the skin was dripping with it. He ran fingers through the slick liquid to coat them. "Have you been playing with yourself, Steven? Have you been shoving your thick fingers up your ass."

Steve shook his head. 

"No, of course you haven't." Howard gently rubbed Steve's hole, getting it slick and loose for his fingers. "Next time, I'm going to lick you open. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like my tongue inside of you."

Steve whined low in his throat and buried his face against the blankets. 

Howard laughed and pushed his finger into Steve's hot body. "God, you're always so needy." He crooked his finger and Steve wailed. He knew he should wait, he should give Steve a minute more to get used to the finger, but he couldn't do it. He pushed a second finger alongside the first and fucked Steve hard and fast with them. Steve's first orgasm came six strokes in, but Howard didn’t stop, he just kept right on going. 

Steve's body grew slick with sweat and his skin flushed pink all over. He rocked back and forth on his knees, moving to meet Howard's fingers, panting and groaning out his pleasure. He shook violently with the second orgasm; Howard rubbed his hip and murmured reassurances. 

"Just one more, Steven. That's all I'm asking for is one more." Then he was going rub himself off on Steve's gorgeous body.

"Can't, can't, can't," Steve panted, shaking his head frantically. His whole face was red with exertion, his mouth wet and swollen.

"You can. I know you can." He massaged Steve's prostate while he reached around with his free and stroked Steve's cock to hardness. "There you go, Steven, I knew you could do it. I knew you could be a good boy for me. Now show me how you break apart. Shatter for me, sweetheart."

Steve's breath hitched his throat and he jerked his hips once more, before coming, beautifully, into Howard's hand.

"That's it, that's it," Howard said, milking every last drop of come from Steve, leaving him wrung out and trembling like a leaf. He removed his fingers and slapped Steve's thigh. "Good boy. Now stretch out on your belly."

"Okay." Steve slowly lowered himself to his stomach stretching out on the bed, every inch the satisfied submissive.

Howard got on all fours over Steve's body and quickly rubbed his cock between Steve's ass cheeks, imagining that he was fucking Steve's lovely body for the first time, making Steve his, just his. He gasped, then groaned as he came on Steve's ass. He flopped back on the bed, panting harshly.

Steve curled up against him and licked his shoulder.

"You're staying tonight," he said, pressing a kiss to Steve's hair.

"All right." Steve sounded exhausted.

"You were a good boy tonight." He smiled. "But then I bet you're a good boy every night. Don't fall asleep, not until I clean you up."

"Yes, sir," Steve said, eyes fluttering closed. 

**** 

Howard got up early the morning, picked up his package from downstairs, and ordered coffee. He was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper when Steve woke. 

Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" 

"Eight o'clock."

"Oh shoot, we're leaving at nine." Steve flung off the sheets and looked around for his clothes.

"They're on the coffee table." He lowered his paper and watched as Steve climbed off the bed and walked over to his clothes. He watched as Steve paused and picked up the collar that was sitting on top of it.

"It's beautiful." Steve read the stamp on the leather and looked over at him in surprise. "SI?"

He cleared his throat. "I did pay for it."

"Yeah." Steve rubbed his thumb along the butter-soft leather. "Thanks. No one should bother me now." He put the collar on first, then began to dress. "Will I be seeing you again soon?"

"Probably not." Howard looked down at his paper, but didn't read it. "But maybe when you start your European tour." 

"Okay." Steve didn't say anything until he was dressed. He walked over to Howard, leaned down, and kissed him. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful," he said, smiling up at Steve.

"You're never careful." Steve stroked his cheek. "But try, for me."

Howard grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll be careful. Promise." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You need a cab?"

Steve shook his head and step back. "Naw, I'm okay. I'll run." With that, Steve gave him another smile, and left.


End file.
